


Taken Advantage Of

by Atriso



Series: Sun's Adventures and Experiences [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Assault, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Stripping, Underage Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atriso/pseuds/Atriso
Summary: Sun was just on his journey to become the Champion of Alola until a Team Skull Grunt kidnapped him.





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi there “Your Name”, I'm Atriso aka the writer of this story. This story is about the male playable character (Sun) in Pokemon Sun and Moon, and his adventure through the Alola region. Any Pokemon you read are some the ones that I personally used while playing through the game, so do say why did you use that Pokemon, this one has better stat total or this one has a bigger move pool. You and me have different opinions which is fine. But, let's get on with the story.) (PS this story will contain content that may not be suitable for everyone, so if you are not comfortable please turn away now, you have been warned.)

It was a lovely day in the Alola region and Sun was getting his stuff together after he spent the night in his tent. He checks his stuff just in case that he didn’t lose anything, while he was sleeping. After he checked that everything was there, he got things ready for breakfast. When breakfast was ready he brought out all of his Pokemon for their pokeballs. “OK everyone come on out” Sun said, excitedly. Sun through all of his pokeballs in the air and let his mons, his partner Pokemon Primarina (F), Alolan Ninetales (F), Tsareena (F), Oricorio (F), Toxapex (F), and Shiinotic (F). He gave all of his mon their breakfast. Then he sat down next to them eating his breakfast. After they all have eaten Sun cleaned up and had everyone return to their pokeballs and Sun continued on with his journey. He just finish Sophocles’ trial and was on his way to the next trial. He was told the next trial captain Acerola, who specializes in Ghost Types, so Sun used some Purple Nectar he got to change his Oricorio to it Sensu-Style form to help out in the trial. But he ran into he rival and best friend Hau. Hau asked Sun to battle him to show off his new Komala he just caught. "Sure buddy but if I win you have to heal me mons, OK," Sun said, as he got his Pokemon ready to fight. "Sure thing what kind of friend would I be if I didn't do that for you," Hau said as he jumped around show no patients for the battle. Both Hau and Sun laughed at Hau remake. "Well let's begin," Hau and Sun said together throwing their first mon out starting their rival battle.

BATTLE START  
Hau threw his pokeball and out comes his newly evolved Leafeon. Sun throws his and out come his Shiinotic. “Leafeon use Leaf Blade”, Hau said strongly. “Dodge it and use Sludge Bomb, Shiinotic”, Sun said confidently. Shiinotic move out of the way of the incoming eeveelution and fired off her move to try to take it out. But Leafeon dodge it without fail and ready itself for another attack. “Use Leaf Blade again”, Hau said with even more strength to his voice. Leafeon started to charge up to Shiinotic and landed his attack on the Illuminating Pokemon and it was a critical hit as well. Shiinotic flew back and almost fell down but she caught herself and used her newly learned Strength Sap on Leafeon recovering from the hit she just took and lowered Leafeon attack stat by one stage. Leafeon charged at Shiinotic again to attack but in his now weaken state he miss his attack and Shiinotic landed a direct hit on Leafeon with Sludge Bomb taking him out. Hau returns Leafeon to his ball and throws out his next mon, his Alolan Raichu. Knowing his Shiinotic didn’t have a chance against the surfing mouse, Sun switch out Shiinotic with his Oricorio to get a better advantage. Hau order Raichu to use Thunderbolt on the Dancing Pokemon. But, sadly it missed and Oricorio one shots the mouse with a powerful Revelation Dance. Hau shrugs it off and sends out his newly caught Komala and hopes for victory. Thinking it would do nothing to his Pokemon Sun left Oricorio in and smiled that his win was in the bag. So, Sun order Oricorio to use Air Slash. It hits Komala and causes her to flinched. Hau frowned knowing that he may not win this battle but he wanted to go down trying. But, Sun already told his Pokemon to use Air Slash again giving Hau no time to react and causing Komala to go down leaving him with his partner Pokemon left Torracat. Hau brought out his last Pokemon out and prayed he still can come out on top. However, Sun was not in the mood to lose so he return Oricorio to her pokeball and throughout his partner Pokemon Primarina. Hau now feared his loss was imminent still but he keep his head up. He told Torracat to use Fury Swipe on Primarina but it did nothing to the Soloist Pokemon. Sun, wanting this to be over so he used Primarina's signature Z-move on Torracat to end it quickly. Sun, performed the motion to active the move and let his Pokemon do the rest. Primarina used Oceanic Operetta on Torracat completely destroying him and securing the victory her trainer Sun.  
BATTLE OVER  
VICTORY GOES TO SUN

“Man, Sun you didn't hold back on me didn't you buddy, well a deal a deal let me heal up our Pokemon and I'll be on my way” Hau said cheerfully. “Thank buddy for the battle and the chance to battle your new Komala,” Sun said happily. “You're welcome buddy now lets get on with restoring our teams,” Hau told Sun as he get medicine out. While Hau was heal everyone, Sun knew that Hau really wanted to win showing how much stronger he has gotten but Sun didn't want to lose a single battle on his way to becoming the First Champion of the Alola Region. After, Hau healed both of his and Suns teams and made his way back to Malie City, so he can continue his own challenge by eating malasadas on every island to see what they all taste like. So, Hau fires up his pokepager and calls out Charzard to fly him to town. When Hau left Sun didn’t see what happened next as he was attack by a male Team Skull Grunt and who ordered his Drowzee to use Hypnosis on Sun knocking him out and putting him at the mercy of the Grunt. Hau returned to give Sun some potions he forgot give him but to his shock he saw is rival and best friend being carried away by a Grunt. Hau ran after them to trying to save his friend, but he tried to keep up with them, but however he ate to many malasadas and had to stop running if not he would have puked. But Hau didn’t give up to save his friend but he had to make a plan before running in unprepared. So, he went to the closest Pokemon Center to rest a bit and come up with a plan to rescue Sun.

After getting to the Pokemon Center Hau sat down at the cafe and tried to come up with a plan to save Sun but he know he needed help but from who. “Maybe Kukui can help me or maybe Kahuna Nanu or even Gramps”, Hau said worriedly. “I don't know what to do” he said as put his face in hands worried that Sun may not be coming back. “Hey, you Kahuna’s Grandson.” Hau look up and saw the Team Skull Admin Plumeria standing in front of him. “What do you want?” Hau said, venting his anger on the admin. “Well I was going to help get your friend back from that grunt, but if you don't want my help that understandable.” Plumeria said half halfheartedly and began to walk away. Hau stopped her before she could get away. “Please, help me save my friend,” trying to hold back tears to show that he is more than a hyperactive child, who doesn’t take stuff seriously. “Well, well, well, I know you wouldn’t turn down my offer,” Plumeria said with a smirk on her face. “Thank you so much,” Hau said with tears running down his face. “But first you must fight me in battle to prove yourself first, got it,” Plumeria said with with a strict voice. Hau collected his thoughts, wiped his tears away and ready himself for the a tough battle so he can save his friend. Both Hau and Plumeria, left the Pokemon Center and prepared their pokeballs and throw them starting their battle. Hau hoped he can win this even though his mind is running at a thousand mile per hour. Plumeria just looked as cold as normal but inside she was mad that one of her grunts kidnapped someone which is a big no no in her book.

(Who going to win, what the fate of Sun and the Skull Grunt that kidnap him, find out in the next Chapter.) 

To Be Continued…


	2. The Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plumeria and Hau are planning to save Sun for the grunt that kidnapped him. While the Grunt tells Sun what is going to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Atriso again sorry to leave the last chapter on a cliffhanger, but I wanted to leave you on the edge of your seat so you can came back to the next chapter.

Sun wakes up in a cold dark room. He can barely make out anything but he can see a light coming from somewhere. But, that was the least of his problems. He can taste something salty in his mouth. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach what happened to him but he is praying it not what he expect it to. Before, he can do anything else a door opens up and the Grunt that kidnapped him, comes down some stairs and flipped a switch turning on a light. Sun was blinded at first then his eye adjusted and could see that he is in some kind of basement with every window block off and that there are a lot of sex toys everywhere. Then it hit him, he was going to be raped by this Grunt and nothing was going to stop him from doing it. “Well well well, looks who's awake now, my new toy in my ever growing collection,” Grunt said happily. “Get away from me, you sick monster,” Sun said with an angry look on his face. “Don’t give me that look, it will ruin your pretty little face and i'm force to get rid of you if that happens, got it,” said by the Grunt with his arms cross with an annoyed look on his face. Sun flinched when he heard that he may die if he does something wrong with this monster in front of him. “So, what are you going to do to me and why do i taste some salty in my mouth?,” Sun said with a scared and angry look and tone. “Well it's simple i'm going to rape of you while you're here, but for that salty taste in your mouth, I used salt water to clean your mouth it out just, beside haven’t you notice that you're naked,” Grunt said in a cocky voice.

When he said that, Sun looked down and saw in horror that he was in fact naked and was scared of the person in front of him saw his whole body with out anything on. He collapsed to the ground feeling weak in the legs and stomach, knowing his virginity is going to be taken from him when he least expected it and from a person he doesn't even know. “So, did you do anything to me or not?,” Sun said in a very weak voice. “Nope, I waited for you to wake up when I do it and base on your reaction you're still a virgin that's makes even happier now, i get a new toy and it’s a virgin, Yippee for me,” Grunt said as he began to get things ready for the time of his life. “You're a disgusting perverted pig that should never exist,” Sun said with rage as he tried to get loose from the handcuffs and chains that are attached to the wall and floor keeping him in place. “I said don’t ruin your pretty little face, got it,” as Grunt punches Sun in his stomach cause him to fall on the ground with the urge to puke. Sun tried get up again but Grunt grab his throat and push him against the wall behind him.

“I didn’t want to do that, but you made me do it anyway, so I'll kick it up a notch"

"If you act out again I will hurt not only you but your precious Pokemon as well"

"I know think you don't want that to happen, right?”

Sun just turned white with fear knowing he had to behave with the at most respect or he is going to regret it later on.

“Do anything to me as you wish just don’t hurt my Pokemon got it, I didn't want to feel guilty if they get hurt and they might even hate me to the point that they would leave me, so please don’t harm them,” the young trainer said with tears running down his eye with the fact that he is not going to get out of this unscathed. Grunt knew he broken Sun's will to resist and put his sick and demented plan into action.

“Beside, their safe upstairs in your bag ... for now"

"But, I don't want to leave you all be yourself for not even one moment giving you the opportunity to escape and get help”

When Sun heard they were safe and if he acted responsible to his kidnapper’s wishes they wouldn’t get hurt, which gave Sun some hope that things may not be so bad at all.

But, it was only the beginning of the horrible things that are going to happen to him while in that basement. "Well your will broken and you agreeing not to escape, I'll go get the necessary things ready," Grunt said as he walks over to the bench filled with sex toys. Sun just looked at all of the sex toys the Grunt had and asked "How did you get all of these?" "I got them from online and the only hard part was not having any other Team Skull members learning about this," Grunt said as he pick up a large dildo and wipes it off.

"Why, cant you let them know?"

"It's against the rules Guzma placed when he started Team Skull."

"Whaaaaa?"

"Yup, he placed rules on what we can and can't do." "One of them is not to own anything that Guzma considers inappropriate, hazards to one's health, etc."

"That just stupid, the one person in all of Alola, who I thought does this; doesn't.

"Yup, it confused me when i first found out too, but couldn't just get rid of my collection I started this long before I joined Team Skull.

"Is kidnapping one of those rules?"

"No, it's not, we do kidnap people all the time but we don't do anything to them."

"Setting all that aside, have you use all of these on yourself,"

"Yes I have, every dildo and vibrator been inside me, I jerked off with every flesh light, and I even owned a male blow up doll once before but sadly I blow a hole in it from my large cock, which broke my heart but your going to be taking its place soon enough,"

Sun know if he was getting on his capture's good-side by buttering him up. Base on Grunt's reactions it was working.

"Well, kid if you keep this up I may not end up hurting you as bad as I wanted." "But, I know you,re trying buttering me up, so stop it now or I'm not going to use lube or spit when the time comes, got it." 

Sun just gulped nervously and felt horrible that his plan didn't work so he had to listen like a good boy he is or more pain was coming his way.

"Well no more chit chat for now I have to get things ready for real this time," Grunt said as he returned to the bench figuring out what to use on Sun.

Sun just hoped he would get rescued sooner than later but he know it was going to late before help every arrived. But, deep down he know that one person was looking for him but he had a bad feeling who it was. "Cross, for the love of Arceus hurry up and save me," Sun said to himself in his head.

Meanwhile, on other side of the island Hau and Plumeria are coming up with a plan to try to save Sun while waiting for their Pokemon to be done being healed by Nurse Joy.

“So, do you have any info on the person who took Sun?,”

“No, we have nothing about any of our grunts, all we know is that they failed their Island Challenge or something else related to it and want revenge for the misdeed given to them.”

Hau looked in shocked of what he just heard and couldn’t believe his best friend is with a total stranger and maybe dead by now, which made Hau really mad that he had no control of the situation and the chance saving his friend from that monster.

“But, we do know one thing about him, he said lives in a house somewhere on this island near some wooded area but he never stated where."

“Really, I thought you all lived in Po Town after you scared everyone away”

“Calm down you're making a scene and I don’t like unwanted attention got it, but yes some Team Skull Grunts don't live in Po Town like the rest of us.” 

Hau sat down holding back his eagerness about the plan of saving Sun.

“But, if we cause to much unwanted attention he might hurt your friend and even worse his Pokemon, that why we have to keep it between you and me, so he doesn't learn about the rescue plan, got it.” 

Hau sadly agrees with her but he just wants to start looking for that house because every second they wasted the more likely Sun may end up swimming with the water-types.

“Are you sure we don’t need Professor Kukui, Kahuna Nanu, or my Gramps’ help with this?”

“The more people there are the more likely that the Grunt will learn that we’re looking for him so, if we want the upper hand on him this must be kept between you and me, got it”

Hau just nodded yes to her and they both left the Pokemon Center after Nurse Joy gave them their Pokemon that were just healed.

(Hi, Atriso here sorry to butt in the story but I wanted to let you know that Hau won the battle between him and Plumeria, even though she let Hau win to give him a boost to his ego and to give him the drive to save Sun even more, I just wanted you to know if you're one of those people who wanted to know who won their battle. Now on with the story, bye for now)

So, Plumeria and Hau decided that they should split up, Hau took the western part of the Ula Ula Island and Plumeria took the eastern part of the island. Plumeria said, the house should be hidden in a wooded area but she was only guesting at that point, but she hoped she was right. But, before they split up she handed a wireless communication device to Hau, that Team Skull uses to relay messages to grunts all over Alola. Hau grabs it and finds Plumeria's personally frequency on it, so they can stay connected if they find anything. So, with that they went their separate way to find both Sun and the Grunt who took him.

(We learned the fate of Sun and what is going to happen to him but can Hau and Plumeria stop it before it's too late, find out in the next chapter)

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there Atriso again, how is the story? is it to your liking? Is there anything I can do to improve it just comment below and I just might comment back saying thanks. Want to know a fun fact about this story, i'm writing it because i found a picture from VanRova72, which pictures the male playable character in Sun and Moon have sex with a Male Team Skull Grunt, which got me thinking “I should write a fanfic about this and it may not be so bad” and here we are. If you're interested in the picture just google VanRova72 and find his tumblr called r18 it should have the picture on it. Well I should get back to writing see you all in the next chapter of Taken Advantage Of, well bye bye for now.


	3. Hau Finds an Unlikely Ally for the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for Sun and the Grunt who kidnapped him. Hau find someone who is also looking for Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thanks Hideyoshi_Noir for their nice word and how I can fix my writing style on me stories in the future. A link to their stories well be down below.

While Hau was on looking for Sun on Route 12, he came across of a Male Ace Trainer yelling Sun's name. So, Hau ran up to him and to asked why he know Sun.

"Hey there, How do you know my best friend Sun?"

"How do I know him?"

"Yes, How?

"Well he's my boyfriend and we've been dating for almost two-three weeks now." 

"What, he never told me he was dating someone.

"First thing first, are talking about the same person"

"Well the only thing I can think of is that he just moved here from the Kanto Region almost a month ago."

"OK, we are talking about the same person."

"OK, good by the way names Hau."

"My name is Cross."

"Well, Cross wanna help me find Sun?"

"Sure, the more help the better, besides I had a bad feeling he was in trouble." 

"Thanks"

"Beside, what of trouble is my boyfriend in?"

"Well you might wanna sit down for this."

"OK."

Cross calmly sat down on a rock nearby but began to worry about what Hau was going to say about his boyfriend.

"So, Hau, what do you have to tell me?"

Hau collected his thought and yelled out what is going down with Sun.

"Sun been kidnapped by a Team Skull Grunt and he is being held captive somewhere on this island."

"What?"

Cross just bolted to his feet with fear that his boyfriend is with a member of that horrible Team Skull.

"Any clues on where they might be, Hau?" 

"Plumeria said that the Grunt who took him is living in a house near or in some wooded areas but we're just pulling at straws."

"Wait, Wait, Wait, you said, Plumeria, Team Skull Admin Plumeria."

"Yeah."

"How can you trust her, she one of them."

"Well, she told me she quitting because she thinks Team Skull's ideals aren't planning out as she expected and plans on getting her life together."

"Go for her, but we have so bigger water-types to fry."

"Like, what?"

"Sun, did say you were clueless a good chunk of the time and this proves it."

"He so did not."

"He said it almost three-four days ago."

"Really."

"Yeah."

Flashback Time

(This flash back takes place about three to four days before the events of the story.)

Sun and Cross were just hanging out on the beach on Mele Mele right by Professor Kukui Lab. Cross and Sun were in their swimming suits relaxing and watching the waves and Pokemon.

"Hey, Cross can I tell you about something that been on my mind lately?"

"Sure thing Sun, what is it, I hope it doesn't involve our relationship?"

"No, It's about my friend Hau and how he doesn't takes things seriously."

"You mean Kahuna Hala's grandson Hau?"

"Yup, like I said before he doesn't take anything to seriously and always has a childish view on everything."

"Well, I have to agree with you on that, he does act like a child every time something doesn't go his way."

"That whats worries me about him, if everyone thinks he unable to take any task seriously how can he be Kahuna of Mele Mele Island some day."

"Well, it's up to Tapu Koko to see if Hau is worth of the title of Kahuna but well cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Sadly, I have to agree with you Cross on that point."

Cross stand up from the blanket he and Sun were on and crouched in front of him and started to point him to cheer him up.

"Cheer up Sun, you're ruining our date, if you don't really soon I'm going to tickle you."

"Don't please, you know I'm super ticklish."

"So cheer up."

"Fine I will but you owe me a kiss, got it."

"I'll agree to that but you have to catch me in order to get it."

Cross just booked it to the water as Sun ran after him wanting that kiss. Sun and Cross kept running across the beach. But, Sun caught up to his boyfriend and tackled him to the ground.

"I caught you, now give me my kiss"

"Fine, a deals, a deal, but I want to be on top."

As Cross said that he rolled over causing Sun to land on his back against the sand with him on top. With that Cross lower his face to Sun's and placed his lips on Sun's.

Flashback Ends

"Of for the love Arecus, I'm going to puke, so just stop already."

"What wrong, Hau?"

"TMI, TMI, TMI"

"A little too much."

"Way too much, dude."

"You could have stopped me, but you didn't."

"I should have stop you but I wanted to know if he said anything else."

"Fine, but lets get back with finding my boyfriend now."

"Sure, lets check Route 13 next."

"Hau, there aren't any wooded area by Route 13 so wouldn't it be more efficient if we go to Ula'ula Meadows. Cause that were most of wooded area are on this island."

"Oh, your right, so let go there then."

Hau began to walk in the direction of the meadows with Cross right behind him.

"For the love of Arceus, Sun, How did you get a friend like this?" Cross said with a low voice so Hau couldn't hear him.

Both Hau and Cross make their way to Ula'ula Meadow. They split up to cover more area. Cross checked the upper portion of the meadow and Hau checked the lower area.

"Hey, Hau, I think I found something"

Hau rush over to where Cross was.

"What did you find?"

"I think we just found the house were Sun and that Grunt are at."

"Thats great, so let go and save Sun right now."

"Don't be a fool Hau, we need a plan."

"Yeah, the plan is to go in Flamethrower a Blaze in, right"

"Yes, if we want my boyfriend and his Pokemon to end up dead."

"What, I was only trying to help."

"Your way of helping is going to get someone hurt or killed, so no thanks"

"So, what your plan pretty boy?"

"Simple, we sneak in quietly without being caught and take the Grunt be surprise then we..."

Cross point his fingers to Hau, so he can finish his sentence.

"Go Flamethrower a Blazing in"

"Yes"

Hau and Cross high five and began to walk through the woods to the house hoping it the right one that Sun and the Grunt are in. (HI, there it me Atriso yet again, we found where Sun and the Grunt maybe at but we will only know when we cross that bridge. Also, for those who want to know where Plumeria is she at Malie City Garden having some tea because she know there was no forest on the west side of Ula'ula Island. She just pick that side so she can relax while hau find Sun and the Grunt. Stay tuned for the next chapter.) 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the link to Hideyoshi_Noir work. http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideyoshi_Noir/works
> 
> If you haven't all ready notice I'm not a big fan of Hau. That why I picked on him this whole chapter. Besides that the story may be ending in the next chapter or so, so stay in tuned. 
> 
> Also I would like to give me respect to both Carrie Fisher and her mother Debbie Reynolds, who were both amazing actresses and may their souls rest in peace.


	4. It's About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter.

Cross and Hau made their way closer to the house. Hoping it the right one but, Cross had a feel it was the right one. 

Meanwhile, Sun just quivered in fear chained to the walls knowing the time was coming. He couldn't hide his fear anymore, he was full on panicking for his life. Only, thing that could happen is for his boyfriend and/or Hau would save him. But, he wanted his boyfriend to save him mostly. Sun smiled and imaged Cross running down the stairs punch the Grunt in his face, knocking him out, ripping the chains out of the walls sweep Sun off and leaves this horrible basement forever. But, Sun daydreaming came to an abrupt end as feel something rubbing against his anus. He stopped breathing fearing the Grunt is about to put it in. So, he looked behind him to see the Grunt didn't do it yet, but he did see a long purple thing in the shape of a penis.

"What is that?"

"A vibrator."

"What are going to do with it?"

"Simple, I'm going to put it in you and turn in on to it's highest setting and watch you suffer."

Sun clinched his back side to make it hard for the vibrator to enter, but the Grunt had ways to work around this. 

"Playing hard to get, I see, well use a little lube so it wont hurt that much"

As the Grunt said that he walk to the shelf that was filled with bottles with pictures of Pokemon in very sexual and inappropriate poses.

"Which one should I use?"

"Incineroar's Blazing Heat" "No"

"Amplifying Electric Surge?" "No, I used that one last week."

"Some many choices, it hard to pick just one"

"I got it, why don't you pick it?"

Sun's eye widen at the fact he had a decision in something that was going to happen to him. So, Sun looked at the shelf but had a hard time deciding which to use. But, he couldn't see which bottle was because he didn't have his glasses on. Besides that he continued to scan the shelf and saw a pink bottle tipped over on its side that perk his interest.

"Come on kid, I don't have all day for this." 

"Fine, I choice that pink bottle that fill over."

"Pink Bottle, oh you mean this one" 

The Grunt pick up the bottle that Sun picked out and read the description that was on it.

"Glittering Moonlight Pearl, Bring out the inner Fairy-Type inside you. The perfect gift for that special someone, smells almost like fresh picked Roseli Berry and Pink Nectar, with pearl dust mix in for a glitter shine for that special moment."

"Really kid, this is the most girly one I own, speak of that how did get i this one in the first place?"

"Hmm, oh now I know I got this with a special bundle from one of my website, but i never used it till now"

So, the Grunt twisted the cap off and removed the plastic tab that was on the bottle so he could use it. He then smelled it and smiled that it was that bad while he put some on his hand to get a feel of it.

"Note to self, use this more, this smells and feels amazing"

"You pick a good one and it from the same company as this one"

The grunt pick up a dark green bottle with an image of a grass-type doing something to itself.

"This one my favorite, Manly Wood Hammer, but I only was it rarely because it cost 10,000 poke-dollars a bottle."

Sun jaw just dropped when he heard the price of a bottle of lube. He couldn't believe that bottle could cost so much. But, he disregarded that and braced himself for what was going to happen. So, he clinched his bottom again. When the Grunt saw this he had to do something to stop Sun, so he put so of the lube Sun pick on his middle finger began to poke against Sun's anus to try to loosen him up. Sun clinched even hard but it didn't work the grunt managed to get his finger inside Sun. The Grunt pulled and pushed his finger in and out of the poor young trainer. Sun just kept moan, then the Grunt put his index finger in and pick up the pace. Sun dick just got harder and harder but with the sounding rod, he couldn't cum so the pressure was building up in him. the Grunt stop thrusting his finger remove his middle finger and left his index in there and move it around to find Sun's prostate. He kept rubbing everything until he found the spot which caused Sun to flinch. 

"X mark the spot."

"What did you just touch?"

"I just poked your prostate."

"What that?"

"It's a special organ a man has that control certain aspects of his body"

"One of those aspects is arousal with simulation"

"If I keep rubbing it you'll feel the eager to cum even more badly"

As he said that, the Grunt kept rubbing Sun's prostate make him feel weak and caused him to fall on all four with his butt in the air.

"Well, with you in that position, I have the best advantage of put this in you."

With that the Grunt pulled his finger out of Sun ass and put a small amount of lube on the vibrator and place it on Sun's entrance. He pushed on it gentle along with his index finger again so Sun can find his prostate again. Sun couldn't get use to the feel of something going inside of him, it just send shivers down his spine and cause him to get chicken's skin. But, when the Grunt found Sun's prostate again he place the tip of the vibrator on it and pulled his finger out again. Sun inside just felt weird. Like his muscles wanted to push it out while they pulling it in even farther in. But, one thing that got him all confused is that be kind of like it. The act of doing this turn him on. But, he hide this from his kidnapper so they don't get any wise ideas.

"It in place now let turn it on and see your reaction."

The Grunt pulled out a purple remote from his pocket and pressed a button on it turning on the vibrator. Sun flinched when he felt the vibrations, he curled his toes and fingers in and just kept moaning from all of the pleasure.

"Like that, well here's the high it can go."

He press a button which caused the speed to pick up. The increase of speed made Sun go mad with pleasure which caused him to scream out in Painful pleasure. He didn't want it to end, but the Grunt know this and turned it off and pulled it out of Sun's now weak and spazzing hole. Sun know what was going in next but to continue the torture his kidnapper had other things planned.

"Hey kid look up at this."

Sun manged to get up and saw in aw that his capture began to take off all of his shirt and place the lower hem of the Team Skull shirt he had on over the back of his head. His kidnapper's body was amazing. His pecs were sculpted beautifully, he had shizzled 8 pack abs, with side muscles equally as amazing. Sun just couldn't believe what he was looking at. But, nothing could beat his boyfriend body, who was almost as muscular.

"Like what you see, little boy?" 

"My boyfriend's body is way better than your."

"Really, what does he have that i don't?"

"Nothing, you guys have almost the same body type and muscular definitions."

"Then why call his body better than mine?"

"I have my reasons."

"Just because of that I'm not going to be using any lube now, so this is going to hurt a lot."

"Try your best Grunt."

As Sun said that the Grunt placed his thumbs inside the upper hem of his shorts and pulled them down along with his underwear, but was cautious to keep his dick hidden from Sun. Sun just fear what his capture's dick looked like, he did say it was big but how big was it. With that, Grunt slowly raised his body up and placed his hands on his crotch as he walked over to Sun, who was on his knee because he couldn't stand anymore from all the torture he been through.

"Well, you said your boyfriend better than me but does he have a better dick than me?"

"Probable, I never seen it yet, your guess is as good as mine."

"Really, you haven't seen him naked yet?"

"Yup, the most skin I seen him show is when we are wear our swimsuits."

"So, beside your own dick, Mine is the first penis you have every seen?"

"Yes."

"Well, better than nothing."

As he said that he removed one of his hands from his crotch and placed it on Sun's face. Then he sticks his thumb in Sun mouth, moan about how warmth and wet it is. Sun just gauged with it in his mouth but wasn't the worst thing to be put in there. 

"This day couldn't have gone any better."

"No, more teasing around, I'm really in the mood to bust a nut."

Sun froze for a moment and gauged again with what he was about to be doing to this man.

"Oh wait, you haven't seen it, well better late than never."

With that Grunt removed his other hand from his crotch and let his dick fall right in front of Sun's face. Sun just looked at the thing in front of his face. It was big, it was twice as big as his own dick and as think as his wrist.

(OK, folks here the numbers if you are confused. Sun when he isn't hard his dick is about 3 inches long but when he's hard his dick grows to about 4.5 to 5 inches long. But for the wrist, Sun measured it and it's about 7 inches around.)

"For your first time seeing another dick, do you like?"

"It is big, I can give you that."

"But, is it better than your boyfriend's?"

"To be honest, I haven't seen his yet or see him naked in general. But, like I said earlier the most skin I seen from him is when he wearing a swim trunks or in towel after he takes shower."

"Really, kid, what ever."

The Grunt grow tired of the talking, so he so just walk and grab the back of Sun's head with one of his hands and his dick with the other. He began to stoke it and started in breath more heavily. Sun just looked at the cock that was in front of his face, it was just getting bigger and bigger. Then it started to leak precum from the tip of it. The Grunt took the precum and used it as lube. He then picked up the speed and his breathing started to get even heavier.

"Oh Arceus, I'm cumming."

The Grunt was panting when he yelled it and just kept jerking off until he came all over Sun's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL OVER MY FACE!?"

"What, you never seen cum before?"

"NO, WHAT IS IT!?"

"It something a man produces for reproduction of a child."

"WHAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO REPRODUCE WITH ME?"

"Whaa.., No, i'm not, you need a man and a woman to reproduce. Not two man."

The Grunt tried to collect his thought after hearing the most stupidest question he had ever heard and answered. Sun just felt disgusted with the white sticky fluid all over his face.  
He just froze with his eyes as wide as the sky. Well, his capture finished catching his breath. The Grunt then looked down at Sun's face which is covered with his cum.

"I got to say, I kinda like you covered with all my cum."

Sun looked up in disgust at the filth pig in front of him. He want to punch him so hard in the face, not even Arceus couldn't recognize him. But, couldn't do so because he was to weak from all of the sexual torture he been through. 

"Well, I think it time to put that mouth to good use cause my dick is still hard."

He again places his hands on his dick and back of Sun's heading respectable and place the tip of his member on Sun mouth. Sun clapped his mouth shut. But, the Grunt removes his hand from the back of Sun's head and grabs his throat. He dug his finger into Sun's neck causing Sun to open his mouth gasp for air. He then let go of his victim's neck and thrusts his cock in to the poor boy's mouth. He began to bash Sun's face into his waist. Pulling all the way out , then pushing it back in to the back of Sun's throat. 

"Oh my fucking Arceus, this is amazing. I can't remember the last time I have this much pleasure."

Sun couldn't even form a single word because of the giant dick in his mouth, let alone breath. His conscious started to fade slowly, he feared he was going to suffocate to death from the lack of oxygen. 

"I want to see if you can deep throat my monster cock boy." 

With that the Grunt throw Sun to the floor, give him the chance to breath, then flip him on his back. He then proceed to fuck Sun's throat again with greater force. Sun just gagging from it being in his mouth.

Meanwhile out side Cross and Hau heard something coming from the house and booked it. Cross know it was Sun voice because he can recognize Sun's it because he tickles him every time he gets the chance. They make it to the house but all of the windows are locked along with the front and back doors.

"Hau, check the back again."

"Sure thing, Cross."

Cross look all over the house's exterior looking for a way in until he found a window that look like it lead to the basement. It had been blackout with black paint but he peeled it away to see the most horrifying thing in his life. His boyfriend being raped. Cross looked destroyed, the one person he love was be used for someone else's pleasure rather than his own. He then got pissed at that Grunt he want to beat that Grunt to a bloody pulp. But, sadly he could fit through the window even if he kicks it out fully. So, he looked for a way in again.

"Hey, Cross did you anything?"

"Yes I did Hau, yes I did."

Cross walk up to Hau and whisper what he found in Hau's ear. Hau face turn from scared to completely horrified as well. Then know something had to be done sooner than later. Hau fired up the communicator he got from Plumeria early to inform her of what he found. Cross walks away not wanting to hear a word from a Team Skull member. He just wants his boyfriend back, so he pick up a rock from the ground and thrown it at a window breaking it. He then broke the rest of it off then climb in. Hau just watch as he vaulted over the sill of the broken window. Cross then spotted Sun's bag in the other room from where he entered. He picked it up to see that all of Sun's pokeballs were still in it along with his clothes and glasses. Crossed grab the balls and look for the door that lead to the basement.

Meanwhile, in the basement the Grunt is completely unaware of the intruders because he soundproof the basement so well no one can hear anything that goes on in the basement and outside of the basement.

"OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS, YOUR THROATS AMAZING, I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT!"

The Grunt just keeps on fucking Sun's mouth until he started to pant and breath more heavily. Sun know what was coming. The Grunt pick up the speed so he can finish strong.  
He flinched as he came in Sun's mouth. The hot, sticky exploded from Sun's mouth like a Blastoise using Hydro Cannon. As, he came the basement flow open. He jump and pull out of Sun's mouth letting all of the cum began to spill all over Sun and the floor. Then uses Sun as a shield to protect himself from the unwanted guest.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE DOING IN MY BASEMENT!?"

"WHO THE FUCK AM I, AM THE BOYFRIEND OF THE GUY YOU'RE RAPING! SO, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR DAMN FUCKING THROAT, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF DISGUST PIG SHIT!"

Sun was just terrified at the site of his boyfriend. He had never seen him this mad before or heard him swear before too. Sun's panic that Cross is going to kill the Grunt using him as a meat shield. But, that the least of his problems. The Grunt then grabs a pocket knife that tucked in his hat, opens it up and placed it on Sun's neck.

"ONE MORE STEP AND I GUT HIS NECK!" 

"YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO WORK ON ME YOU. HELL NO."

Sun was freaking out on what was going on here. He never wanted this to happen, and never wanted to be so close to Cross but so far away at the same time. His mind was all over the place. He couldn't think straight. He then swallowed unaware he just swallowed the some of the cum of his kidnapper. Cross looked at Sun he saw his boyfriend was used in ways that would make a person puke. Cross' rage kept building up but couldn't do nothing without get Sun hurt or killed.

"Here's the deal you leave and I rape your boyfriend, were all happy and no one ends up dead, got it." 

"FUCK NO, YOU PIG, I WANT HIM NOW NOT LATER!"

"Do I have a say in this?" "Or am I just the damsel in distress."

"SUN, STAY OUT OF THIS.""THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THAT PIG BEHIND YOU!"

"STOP CALLING ME A DISGUSTING PIG!"

"THAT THE ONLY THING TO CALL YOU BY!"

Cross waited patiently for the time to be right to save Sun and to beat the shit out of the Grunt that took.

"Cross, Plumeria on here way, where are you?"

"I'm in the basement Hau."

Hau found the door that was almost kicked off of it hinges. Then follow the stairs to find Cross, Sun and the Team Skull Grunt. There was some tension in the air was so thick you can cut it with a Honedge and serve it to a Munchlax. Hau can see that chaos was going to ensue if someone even blink suspiciously.

"Cross, what happening?"

"This Pig is threatening to hurt Sun if we don't listen to him, but that never going to happen as long as I live."

"Cross as you loving boyfriend, SO DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, GOT IT!"

"Shut up, didn't you realize there a knife at your neck and I can kill you in one quick hand motion."

Sun flinched at that thought he was going to die. But, he know if he was going to die in his boyfriend's arms.

(What happen to Sun may scar him for life if he doesn't die and came back next time to find out what will happen next.)

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? was it nice? did you enjoy it fully?


	5. The Battle for the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this Chapter is really late I had really bad writer's block on how to end the story should end but i out over it and managed to finish it. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of Taken Advantage Of.

Cross looked at the Grunt, who was holding a knife up to his boyfriend's neck. He kept coming up with ideas to save Sun, but he had to be cautious so Sun wouldn't end up dead. He had only one idea left.

"Hey Grunt"

The Grunt looked at Cross with a confused look on his face and waited to hear what the Ace Trainer has to say.

"Here the plan we have a Pokemon battle for Sun. If I win, Sun comes with me and you leave us alone forever."

"What will happen if I win Pretty Boy."

"If you win, you can have Sun and you can rape him in front of me and you can also rape me in front of him."

"Deal, Pretty Boy."

"Cross, what are you doing?"

"I have to do, what i have to do, Sun."

"Lets take this outside, Grunt."

"I have a better idea Pretty Boy, follow me."

"But first, will if you put some clothes on. I don't want to see you naked the whole time."

"Fine, I'll get something on."

The Grunt walks over to his clothes and picks up his shorts and boxers. He throws the boxers to Sun, who puts them on so he can feel relieved that he isn't naked no more. The grunt then grabs Sun and tell everyone to the follow him to the other door that is in the basement. He opens the door to reveal a whole battle arena. Everyone just looked in aw when the all saw it. 

"Was this original here or did you build this?" 

"I built this whole arena all be myself."

"Really"

"Yes, I did but lets get this battle stated Pretty Boy."

"You don't need to say that twice."

Battle Began  
The Grunt throws out his Drowzee. Cross throw out Sun's Alolan Ninetales. 

"Cross, how did you get my Pokemon."

"I grab them when I busted in this place."

"Like I care pretty Boy. I don't care if there your Pokemon or his Pokemon. I will beat you into the ground and rape your boyfriend and have him scream for on top of his lungs just to torture you."

"Like that going to happen. Hey Ninetales this Grunt harmed Sun and he planning on hurting him again show him and his team no mercy."

Ninetales looked at Cross with shock that her train was hurt be this person. She just gave the grunt an angry look and ice started to form around her.

"NINE. NINETALES"

"That the spirit Ninetales. Show me what you can do."

"Enough talk Pretty Boy let the battle began. Drowzee use Hypnosis."

Drowzee raised it arms and shots a ray at Ninetales but she dodge it and fire off a Moonblast at the Hypnosis Pokemon. Drowzee block his face from the blast but it sent him flying back into a wall behind the Grunt. Then Ninetales fires off an Ice Beam follow be another Moonblast. Drowzee just took both hits directly. Drowzee use Psychic on itself to get out of the wall and help it back on it feet. Ninetales with the pure angry released a Sheer Cold on it. Drowzee was frozen solid and was OHKO by the Alolan Variant. The Grunt returned Drowzee to his pokeball and throw out his next one.

"Come on out Goldbat." 

Goldbat comes out of her pokeball with the urge to drain Ninetales dry of all of her blood. Ninetales took no time responding the the Bat Pokemon. She fires off Ice Beam after Ice Beam at the bat. Goldbat dodge each of the beams but it was cut off guard by the Psyshock severely injuring her.

"Goldbat use Roost."

Goldbat land on the ground and an aura of blue feathers surround her causing her to regain some of her health back. But, Ninetales fires off another Psyshock at the Bat Pokemon knocking her out. Down to his last Pokemon the grunt throw his last pokeball out hoping to win a up hill battle.

"Come on out Golisopod."

Golisopod comes out of his pokeball pumping himself up to pound his opponents into the ground. Ninetales just prep herself to take down this over size Wimpod.

"Golisopod use First Impression."

Golisopod runs up to Ninetales and punches her in the face causing her to fly back landing on her knocking her out.

"Ninetales return."

Cross put Ninetales pokeball back with others and grabs Primarina's pokeball to begin her out.

"Primarina, I choice you."

Primarina comes out of her pokeball and looks around confused because she didn't recognize the voice of the person who brought her out. She looked behind her to see Cross instead of her Partner, Sun. Then she see Sun behind the Grunt in chains which infuriates her some much.

"PRIM. PRIMARINA"

"Primarina, that Grunt hurt Sun, so help me defeat him."

"Prim"

Primarina nods her head at cross waiting for his order.

"Primarina use Moonblast."

Primarina fires off the blast of energy towards the Hard Scale Pokemon. It hits Golisopod very hard but lives with only a little health left. He then runs up hits Primarina with a strong Metal Claw. Causing her to thrown back but stops herself from hitting the wall behind Cross with a Moonblast throwing herself towards Golisopod. she then fires off a Hyper Voice at the Hard Scale Pokemon knocking it out and securing the win to Cross. The Grunt returns Golisopod to his ball and walks over to free Sun from the chains holding him down.  
Battle Over  
Victory goes to Cross

"Thanks Primarina, you saved Sun for being raped."

"Prim, PRIM"

When Primarina heard that she fired a Moonblast straight for the Grunt to teach him a lesson on not to miss with her trainer and partner. It lands causing the Grunt to be thrown into the hole his Drowzee formed earlier. Sun then ran up to his Pokemon to try to stop her from hurting the Grunt any further. But, she didn't listen to Sun and began to charge up another Moonblast. Sun had to do something to stop her so he grab Tsareena's pokeball out of Cross' pocket and bring her out to stop Primarina.

"Tsareena use Trop Kick on Primarina."

Tsareena just looked in confusion and shock that she had to attack one of her friends.

"Tsareena just do it."

Tsareena ran up and used Trop Kick on Primarina knocking her out. Sun then returned both of his mons to their ball and walk with Cross to get out of this horrible place.

Sun just turned his head to see the Grunt climbing out of the hole that was caused when his Drowzee first hit it. He got on his feet and began to walk back to the door to see his victim and savior from his torture and rape. When he got up stairs he saw the two people he didn't want to see Guzma and Plumeria standing in his living room both with infuriated looks on their faces. The Grunt know he was in big trouble and it was only going to get worse from there. 

Meanwhile upstairs Sun is showering off all of the disgust things that happened to him. He just stayed in the shower until the water turn cold. he turned it off and got his clothes back on and opened the bathroom door to see Cross waiting for him to leave this place forever.

"Where Hau did he already leave?"

"He did, he said something about getting malasadas and soda pop. But, are you ready to leave?" 

"Not yet, I got to go get something downstairs then I'll see you outside."

"OK"

Cross walked down the stairs and opened the door to the outside and sat on a chair on the porch waiting for Sun to finish up inside.

Sun then walk down stairs to hear the Grunt getting his head yelled off by Guzma and Plumeria. But, he didn't want to get involved with that so he continued to the basement. He went down the stairs for one last time and pick up the pink bottle of lube that was used on him and shoved it into his bag so no one else can see that he took it. He then walked back up the stair towards the front door to final leave this place "forever". He open the door to see Cross yet again waiting for him.

"Are you ready now, Sun?"

"Yes I am Cross, yes I am."

Sun and Cross walked away from the house still hearing the yelling but they just block that out as they held hands. They made their way back to Ula'ula Meadows and walked away from that place with little to no mental scarring. (but I think Sun may have some problems in the near future from this but will have to cross that bridge when we get to it) But in the end everyone made it out OK. (excepted for the Grunt who was kicked out of Team Skull and was forced to leave the Alola Region and was never allowed to come back ever again) (Sun came back every some often to see if there was anything left and there was. He grab almost all of the bottle of lube that were left behind in the house but left all of those disgusting sex toy behind to collect dust. Because he was saving them for the time he was going to have sex with Cross for the first time.) 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story. My next work will be on how Sun and Cross meet, having sex, and maybe if your lucky they may even get married but don't get your hopes up to much. Another story I plan on writing is about me in the Bleach Universe.  
> Comment down below to say which one you want me to work on next.
> 
> Thank you for Reading Have a Good Day and look out for Team Skull Grunts and Drowzees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic I every posted, so please comment on how to improve it or other stories I can write.


End file.
